5 Years
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Five years after the stories 'Missing You' and 'Thanks for the Coffee' , when Sandy had left our sponge w/ a broken heart, she returns with some news that just might shock you.


**Well guys.. Here is another fanfiction of mine.. I do not own the Spongebob characters that I am using, I do however own my own characters… do you need proof? Eh I don't know where the papers are.. Just don't throw me in court.**

A crowd of middle aged women stood in a crowd at the back of the school cafeteria as they prayed on the young mothers and their children, picking out the weak from the strong, and giving them names.

Their heads all turned to the door as it screeched open, and a family of two walked through the door, a young mother and her son, who must have been at least five. The other women in the room turned their attention to the child as it was one of a kind, truly different from the rest of the children, how was this child supposed to fit in?

A square yellow child, he was small, smaller than the rest of the children, he by the looks of it, from hiding behind the mother's leg, he a was shy fellow, and the mother looked nothing like the young child except for the little ears and bushy tail.

The other mothers turned to each other as they stared at the odd family, "Oh my god, what is that? She can't possibly be the mother of that thing, just look at it! It's so, yellow and, square!" said one of the mothers, a cat at least in her early thirties, "I know! I'm guessing that the father ran away once he seen how… oh here they come." said another mother, a young pig.

The mother also known as Sandy, approached the three mothers in charge of the event, "Howdy there ladies, I'm Sandy, and this is my son, Jax.." Sandy said as she introduced themselves as she shook their paws and hooves.

The mothers looked back down at the blue eyed boy, "Mommy.. I, I don't wanna be here.. Can we please go home?" he asked, Sandy pushed her boy out from behind her leg, "He's shy." she said, the other mothers just gave her awkward smiles.

"So, what brings y'all to this lovely event?" asked one of the mothers, Sandy smiled, "Well I think that now that he's almost five, that it would be great to get him enrolled in a school, I mean, he's super smart just like his mother." she said as she rubbed the top of Jax's head who attempted to fight away her hand to keep her from embarrassing him.

The pig smiled, "Great! He'll love it here, he'll fit right in owe! Autumn why'd you hit me!" the pig yelled to the fox, "I'm sorry, Sandy is it? What makes y'all think y'all could put your… um.. What is he?" the fox asked with a snappy attitude, "Excuse me?" Sandy barked.

The fox looked at her sharp black nails, "Ya heard me, look cupcake, our school only allows our kind to enter our schools and…" "Your kind? And what does that mean! Y'all sayin my boys an alien or somethin that he can't go to school because he's different?" Sandy rose her voice, her nails dug into her palms to prevent a fight that she would win.

"Geez, I thought y'all were stupid, but it seems that ya caught on, tell me.. Where is its father? I mean does he have a father if so, then why isn't he here?" she asked, Sandy's face turned dark red, "He's away at sea." she answered, "He's at sea? Oh that must be hard, livin on ya own while the fathers fightin wars." said one of the mothers, Sandy sighed, he wasn't fighting a war, he was just, out of the picture, but it wasn't a bad idea.

"What's the father's name?" the fox asked while she crossed her arms, Sandy sighed while rubbing her head, "That is none of ya damn business, look if y'all don't wanna take ma boy, then don't, I don't care, seein how y'all treat others around here, I don't think I wanna put my boy in this place." Sandy said as she grabbed Jax's hand before marching out of the building, "Come on Jax, we're leavin!" she said as she dragged her son behind her.

* * *

 **3 A.M**

Wails filled the entire house as the peaceful night was disrupted, tired groans filled the master bedroom, the sheets stirred as the couple pushed one another.

"Uh.. it's your turn to get her." a woman groaned as she elbowed her sleeping husband in the gut, he turns to his side, "Come on Edna, can't you do it? Please?" Spongebob asked as he plopped the pillow over his head, "She's crying for you." she said while elbowing him again, "She's crying for you.." he muffled out from under the pillow.

"Daddy!" cries a little girl from the next room over, Spongebob groans, "You win.. I'll go." he said as he jumped out of bed and left the room for the next.

Spongebob walks into the room and flips the light switch on and sees a little girl, who had to be at least one, sitting up in her little bed, he smiles as his heart melts, she jumps out of her bed and rushes over to him, almost tripping over her tiny feet when he catched her, "Woah, what's the rush?" he asked with a smile but stopped when he seen her tears.

"What's wrong Myah?" he asks as he picks her up, wiping her sweet tears, "There's a monster in my closet, daddy." she cried as she buried her head in his shoulder, "A monster in your closet?" he asked her, she nodded, "H, He's tryin ta eat me!" she said, Spongebob gasped, "Oh that's not good! I'll just have to do something about that huh?" he said as he put her down behind him and approached the decorated closet door.

Just as he was about to open the door he jumped back at the sound of a low growl, and a loud thump at the door, he screamed out loud and then ran out of the room yanking his daughter up with him and ran to his room.

Edna jumped as she heard her husband scream in terror and then barge in the room, she jumped out of the bed, "what is it! Are we being robbed!" she shouted, Spongebob shook his head, "A, A monster.. In Myah's room… i, in the closet.." he panted, Edna cocked her eyebrow, "A monster, in her closet?" she questioned, both Spongebob, and Myah nodded, "It growled at me!" Spongebob shouted, "And tried to eat Myah!" he gestured to their daughter.

"Not on my watch! Come on we'll go show that monster who's boss!" Edna said as she charged out of the room and into the toddler's room, where she stopped at the door to hear the same growling sound, she then went to the door, but stopped to listen to the familiar sound.

Edna turned to her husband who was standing at the door, he quietly pointed to the door, "It's right in there… be careful hun." he said, she then rolled her eyes as she opened the door, a pile of toys tumbled out along with one snail.

Spongebob looked down at the snail, "Gary.. what are you doing in Myah's closet?" he asked as he walked around his daughter to pick up the snail, "Meow." he barked, it seems that Myah stuffed him in the closet as she was putting her toys away, Spongebob laughed as his wife tapped her foot on the floor.

"Ok, Myah.. The monster's out of the closet, and he's not gonna bother you now, you can get in bed now." Spongebob said as he lead her to her little bed, "Give mommy and daddy a hug and kiss." he said as they bent down to shower her in affection.

* * *

"So they wouldn't let him in?" A woman asked, a squirrel that looked almost like Sandy but much older, with silver whiskers, and wrinkles "No, they said that it's because he's different." Sandy said as she walked out of the kitchen with a beer bottle in her hand, "Well he 'is' different" the woman said, Sandy sighed, "I know ma," Sandy said, "But he's beautiful," Sandy's mother said as she stared down at her grandson who played in front of the T.V. Sandy smiled, "and ya still haven't told his father, have ya." Sandy's mother said, Sandy sighed, "No.. and, I cant." Sandy said as she looked down, she knew it was wrong to hide something as big as this from him, but what else was she supposed to do?

"And why's that?" asked, Sandy looked at her mother, "Do ya think that it's fair ta keep something like this from someone who clearly loved y'all and who would more than likely love that child?" she asked, "I can't tell him ma, y'all don't understand, do ya know how bad that would sound? Leaving for about five years and not sayin a word and then suddenly comin back ta tell him that he's a father, Jax is almost five, ma!" Sandy said looked at her grandson.

"What about Jax, do y'all think it's fair ta keep him away from someone that important in his life? It's not right, Y'all know what it's like ta grow up without a pa," Sandy's mother said, she was right, Sandy never really had a father, said that he split after that one old night and never came back, up until her late teenhood, her mother eventually found a good man that she could call her pa, though it was too late to really say that he was apart of her childhood, it was hard.

Sandy sighed, she didn't want her son to go through what she had, "Y'all are right," she said, "what are ya gonna do?" Sandy's mother asked, Sandy let out another sigh, "I guess we're gonna have ta travel ta Bikini Bottom." Sandy smiled as she looked at her son, smiled, "That'a girl, it would be nice to catch up, I'm sure that he's aged just as much as y'all have." said, Sandy sighed, "I guess he would have," Sandy said as she pictured what Spongebob could look like now, it was only five years, how much could have changed?

"Well I think that after I put him ta bed, Imma check in on a flight, and hopefully we'll be out by this week." Sandy shrugged as she stood up to gather her boy.

 **A Week Later**

"Mommy, mommy where are we?" Jax asked his mother as she pulled a few bags from the carousel, Sandy turned to her son, she smiled, she was nervous, it's been so long since she'd seen him.

"We're gonna see yer father." Sandy said, Jax cocked his eyebrow, "My.. father?" he asked, Sandy nodded as she knelt down to him, fixing his collared shirt, "I know, I'm just as nervous as y'all are, but, we gotta do this, do ya wanna meet ya daddy?" she asked him, Jax smiled, "I, I have a dad!" he asked, Sandy laughed, "Uh huh, now come on, we better hurry." she said as she held her son's hand.

…

"Mommy, what if daddy doesn't like me?" Jax asked as they came up on an orange pineapple, Sandy smiled, "Don't say that, he'll love y'all." Sandy said as she ruffled up her son's hair, he giggled, "Ok mommy."

"Stay in the car, Jax.. I'll come getcha in a minute." Sandy said as she parked on the side of the street, she unhooked her seatbelt, before stepping out of the vehicle, she let out a deep breath as she stood in front of the house, it's been awhile since she'd been here, nothing seemed to have changed, except for a few child toys in the yard, 'glad ta see that he's still a child.' Sandy thought as she knocked on his door.

* * *

"Mama.. there's someone at the door!" Myah said as she tugged at the bottom of her mother's dress.

"Hello?" Edna says as she opens the door, she sees a woman standing at the door, "Um.. may I help you?" she asked, Sandy smiled, "Um.. yeah, I was wonderin, is Spongebob here?" she asked the strange woman, Edna clicks her tongue and shakes her head, "Oh, no.. ya just missed em, he went to work not too long ago, if you're looking for em, you'll probably find em there." the woman shrugged, Sandy sighed, "Thanks, um.." "Edna.." Edna says before she turns her head to look inside, "M, Myah.." she looks at Sandy, "Sorry I gotta go." she said before closing the door.

Sandy cocks her head, "I didn't know Spongebob had a sister." Sandy said before turning around to head to the car.

* * *

"Order number five, your foods ready." Squidward announced over an inner calm, before he turns to the next customer, "May I get a Krabby Patty deluxe meal?" says the customer, "That'll be 6.50" Squidward said, ".50 cents is your change, please take this number, I'll call you when it's ready." Squidward said as he handed the man his change and receipt.

"Welcome to the Krusty krab, may i take your order?" Squidward says as he waits for the next order, "Hiya Squidward.." Sandy greeted, Squidward sighed as he looked up at Sandy, "Who are you?" Squidward asked, Sandy laughed, "Nice to see that y'all haven't changed a bit, still workin here?" she asked, Squidward cocked his eyebrow, "Do I know you?" he asked, Sandy smiled…

"Sandy?" Sandy turned to the questioning voice, her expression dropped, "Sp, Spongebob." she quietly spoke, he'd went through a change as much as she did, he looked a little older, like, a man, his clothes were a different style, long khaki pants, with a light blue shirt accompanied by a black tie, his voice was even a little darker.

"Wow, Spongebob.. Y'all look great." she smiled, Spongebob smiled back, "You too, times changed us, huh?" he asked, Sandy nodded, Spongebob looked down at his clipboard before looking back at her, "Well, are you gonna hug me, or what?" he questioned while he held his arms out to her.

…

"Wow, so you're the new owner of this place?" Sandy asked, Spongebob smiled he sighed, he looked around the place, it was all his, "Yep, krabs gave it to me, before he.. Um…" Spongebob looked away at a picture on the wall with Krabs in the glass, labeled under it read, "In the memory of Eugene H. Krabs, 1942-20XX", it was hard to talk about it, Krabs was like a father to him, it was just his time to go.

"Oh I'm so sorry, When did he go?" Sandy asked, "About three years ago, he wanted me to take care of this place for him, run it for him, to keep it alive, and well, that's just what I've been doing." Spongebob said as he patted a table.

"So, Sandy, what brings you here? After five years?" Spongebob asked her, Sandy sighed, "Well, about that.. I have something ta tell ya." she said, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "Go on?" "Well, I think it would be better if we talked somewhere private, maybe when y'all got off work." Sandy said, Spongebob nodded, "Well, I get off at eight, I can meet you at my house tonight for dinner." Spongebob said, Sandy smiled, "Great, well while I'm waitin, I'm gonna go around and see what's changed." Sandy said as she stood up from the table.

The two hugged, "I'll see you later." he said.

* * *

"Listen, it's gonna be the same again, y'all wait in the car, I'll come getcha in a little bit." Sandy said as she leaned on the window of his door, "Mommy, when am I gonna meet daddy?" he asked her, Sandy smiled, "Soon, I just gotta talk to em for a minute before I bring ya inside." Sandy said, Jax smiled he looked down at his game tablet, "Ok." he said.

Sandy knocked on the door of the pineapple, she was then greeted by her friend, "Hey Sandy, glad you could stop by while you're in town, we set out somethings for you, incase you got hungry or thirsty." Spongebob said as he held the door open for her.

Sandy looked around the pineapple home, not much had changed, except for a few pictures on the wall here and there, toys, and crayons littered the floor, like some day care, Spongebob chuckled, "Sorry about the mess, you know how kids are." Spongebob shrugged, Sandy smiled, of course she did.

"So did y'all open up a daycare or something?" Sandy asked, Spongebob laughed, he shook his head, "No, silly.. But it sure looks like it huh.. Hold on a sec." he said as he stood up and walked into another room before coming back out with a little girl in his arms.

"Sandy, I'd like you to meet someone, this beautiful little lady is my daughter, Myah." he said as he put her down, "Daughter?" Sandy questioned, Spongebob smiled as he sat back down next to her, he continued to stare at his little girl as she began to play with one of her toys, "Yeah, hard to believe, huh? I couldn't be prouder." he laughed, "So, that woman here.. That's." "Yep, that's my wife, the mother of my child." he giggled, "I met her a year or so after you left." he said, Sandy nodded her head, he had a family, man, times did change.

"So, Sandy.. Do you have any kids?" he asked her, Sandy smiled, "Heh heh yeah, just one.." Sandy answered, Spongebob gasped, "You're a mommy! Sandy! Ooh is it a boy or a girl? How old are they?" Spongebob asked, Sandy laughed, "It's a boy, and he's five." she answered, "Awe, Myah here is just one and half, they grow up so fast, so what's his name? Whos the dad?" he asked her, so many questions.

"Jax.. and.. About that, there's something I gotta tell ya, and it's very important." Sandy said, Spongebob nodded, "Go ahead." he gestured for her to go on, "You're his father.." Sandy said, Spongebob's smile dropped off his face, "What?"

"I know it sounds bad, after all this time, I come back just to tell you that you're the father of my child." Sandy said, Spongebob shook his head, "Hold on, w, wait.. What!" he raised his voice, Sandy sighed, "How! I don't.. We.. never."

"We did Spongebob, remember that one special night?" she questioned, "You mean the night you left me?" he asked, Sandy sighed, "Yeah, that night.." she answered, "Well, a few weeks after I got to Texas, I took a pregnancy test, and it came back positive." she said as she looked away.

"And you're just now telling me this? Sandy!" he raised his voice, he stood up, Sandy stood back up, "I know Spongebob, and I'm sorry, I was gonna get rid of it, but.. Than.." Sandy smiles, "I'm glad I didn't, that boy is everything… and I thought I could do it on my own, I wasn't even gonna tell ya, but then ma talked me into it.." "You weren't gonna tell me? Sandy.. Do you know how unfair that is?" he asked her, Sandy nodded, "That's why I came here ta tell ya, I brought em with me, he's outside waitin in the car if y'all wanna see em." Sandy said, Spongebob shook his head.

…

Spongebob stood up by the sofa as he waited for Sandy to bring him their child that she spoke of, I mean, it might not even be mine, and.. Spongebob stared at the young boy who clung to his mother's leg, a shy little fellow, and there was no doubt, the kid was his, a little sponge with ears and a tail, the boy looked exactly like him.

Spongebob ignored Sandy as he knelt down on his knees, "H, Hello?" he greeted with a small smile, there was no reason to be mad at the little boy, he did nothing wrong, the kid looked at the older sponge before looking at his mom.

"Mama, is that my daddy?" he asked, Sandy smiled as she pushed him out from behind her leg, "yeah, go say hi." she said, Jax looked at Spongebob, "Hi, what's your name?" Spongebob asked, Jax smiled, "J, Jax." he answered, "Jax, wow that is one of the coolest names I've ever heard, wish I had a name like that." Spongebob said, Jax giggles as Spongebob poked his stomach, "and well.. Can you guess who I am?" he asked the boy.

"You're my daddy?" he questioned, Spongebob laughed, "Come here." he said as he held out his arms, "Give your old man a hug." he said before Jax jumped into a hug that knocked the man on his back.

Spongebob rubbed his son's head, before looking up at Sandy, "Sandy, how could you keep something this important from me?" he asked, Sandy sighed, she looked away, "I'm sorry, Spongebob." she said, "I just thought that, after what I did to ya, that y'all wouldn't want ta see me, and wouldn't want anything ta do with em." she said, Spongebob shook his head, "You should have said something." Spongebob said as he stood up.

"I know.. And I'm sorry, and there's no way I can make it up to ya." she said, Spongebob sighed as he looked down at the boy, "I think you just did, he's amazing, Sandy." he smiled before he turned to Myah who was still playing with some toys, "Myah.." he called her over.

"Yes daddy?" she said as she tugged on his pant leg, "there's someone I'd like you to meet." he said as he brought her around, "Myah, this is your big brother, Jax, and Jax, this is your little sister." he said as he introduced them to each other, Myah looked up at her father.

"Daddy, what's those things growing on the side of his face?" she asked him, Spongebob tapped her to keep her in check, "Those are his ears-" he answered.

Jax looks up at his mother, "I have a sister?" he asked her, Sandy sighed, "Apparently so, maybe the two of you should play together and get to know each other."

Jax shook his head, "No, I, I don't want to, she's too little, an, and she's a girl." Spongebob laughed, kids, looking to Sandy, he glared at her before he turned his attention to his kids, he turned to Jax, "You hungry, buddy?" he asked, Jax shook his head before his stomach roared, causing the older male to laugh, "Come on, foods done." he said as he picked the one year old up before reaching his hand out for his new son to hold.

Spongebob sat next to Edna, holding her hand, while Sandy sat across from him with Jax, and Myah at the end of the table next to Edna, glances and brief words were said, small talk, Edna stared at their guest and her child that randomly showed up, she glanced at Spongebob for a brief second.

"So, um, what made you decide to show up, after all these years?" Edna asked, Spongebob looked at his wife, "How long have you two known each other?" she asked, "Fer probably twenty years?" Sandy answered, Edna nodded, "and, you too, had something going on? What happened?" she asked, Spongebob sighed, "Hun, I don't really think that this is important, what's important is that we're here, and, he's here, I have a son, that I never knew about until now, and-" Spongebob smiled, "Myah's gotta big brother, they'll be best friends and-"

Edna sighed, "I'm gonna go give Myah her bath and put her down, and then I'm gonna go to bed." she said as she stood up, Spongebob looked at her, "but, wait, you don't want any dessert?" he asked, she shook her head, "I'll get some later." she said as she brushed her hand on his shoulder, "Oh- ok." he said with a red face.

Spongebob scratched his head, "Hey Sandy, do you think it's ok if I take him out to get some ice cream? or something? you know, just some, father-son time?" he asked, "This late?" she asked, Spongebob smiled, glancing at the microwave clock, "Why not?" he asked, Sandy sighed, "Fine, but be back by ten, ok, he needs his sleep." she said as she left for the guest room he gave her.

* * *

Spongebob and Jax sat at Goofy Goobers, "I bet you've never been here have ya, son." Spongebob asked, Jax shook his head, "Ma never really let's me go to places like this, she makes me study to be smart." Spongebob just laughs, "Well, that's your mother for ya, she want you to be a scientist too?" he asked, he nodded, "Astrologist, says I'll be tha first sponge-squirrel to go to space-" "Actually, you'll be the first sponge-squirrel to go anywhere." Spongebob said as he brought his glass to his face to drink.

"Dad?" Jax softly spoke, looking down at his swinging feet, "Yes, son?" Spongebob answered while bringing a spoon of ice cream to his mouth, Jax looked away, "Did you want me?" he asked, Spongebob stopped smiling, "Wh, what?" he asked, almost choking on his ice cream "You were never around, I never seen you, did you not want me? Did you hate-" "Jax, no, Jax, don't think like that, ever, that's not true, none of what you said was, except the, _me_ not _being around_ part." he scratched his head.

"But hey, that doesn't mean I didn't want to be, i would have been! but, I didn't even know about you until today, I would have wanted nothing more but to be there for you, son, I hope you know that." Spongebob said as he reached over the table to hold his hand, Jax looked up at him.

"Why would mama wanna keep y'all from me?" he asked, Spongebob sighed, he shook his head, "That's a great question, except, I don't exactly know the answer to that either, that's what I've been trying to find out." Jax sighed, laying his head on his arms, he covered his mouth while he looked at his goofy goober sunrise that was starting to frown, "You don't know anything, do you?" he asked, this time the older one didn't say anything, he just looked to his own ice cream, all of a sudden, he'd lost his appetite for the sweet treat, he dug out his cash and threw it on the table and stood up.

He walked over to Jax, and picked him up and swung him over his back and then made their way to the exit, looks like they'd be home a lot sooner than he'd thought.

* * *

It was now mid-night, and, everyone in the house was asleep, Spongebob was kind enough to allow Sandy and Jax stay under his roof in the guest room for however long they were staying, which was said to be about a week or so.

Spongebob laid in his bed with his wife, his eyes closed as he was trying to sleep, Edna's head rested on his chest, she looked up at his sleeping face, "What?" he spoke, she sighed, "How can you let them stay here?" she asked, Spongebob opened his eyes and looked at her, "I can't believe we're talking about this."

"Well-" "Well nothing, he's my son, Edna-" "and how do you know that?" she asked, Spongebob scoffed rubbing his tired eyes, "Can't we just drop this, it's not like she's my wife, or anything, she's just an old friend who also happens to be the mother of my four year old son, It's not like I went out and, cheated on you, you and I weren't even a thing back then, you didn't even exist in my mind, not at the moment."

Edna sighed, "and, after all these years, she's never called or sent a card to tell you, and now, all of a sudden, you're a father of two?" Spongebob smiled, "he's beautiful, Edna, and, whether you like it or not, it doesn't matter because he's my boy too, and I do love him."

"Of course you do, do you still have feelings for her?" she asked, Spongebob looked at her again, sitting up, "Who?" he asked, and she only made an eye gesture to the other room, "Oh my dear Neptune." he said under his breath, "Whatever _Feelings_ I once held for her, other then love for our friendship, is definitely gone now, don't you think that if I still loved her as more than a friend, I'd be with you? That, she would be my _wife_ and not you? Who's the one who's wearing my grandmother's ring?"

Edna looked down at the silver ring before looking at him, "We wouldn't be here now, would we, and obviously, neither would Myah." she didn't say anything she just looked at him, he sighed rubbing his face before he kissed her, he then jumped off the bed.

"Where you going?" she asked as he threw his robe over his half naked body, since he was only in his underwear, "i'm gonna sleep on the couch." he said as he yanked the pillow off the bed, "love you, good night." was all he said before he slid out the door and into the darker part of the house.

* * *

Spongebob walked into the kitchen, his mouth was dry and he needed something to fix said situation. A cool glass of milk would work just fine, itd take his mind off of things. As he turned the light on he froze when he seen that the mother of his son was sitting at the table, holding her head in her hands, she had a glass of liquor beside her.

"Spongebob?" she softly spoke upon seeing him at the door, he glanced at the clock before walking in, "Whaddya doin up? I thought ya were sleepin." she said, "I came to get a glass of milk, and, i'm kinda, sleeping on the couch tonight." he informed as he opened the door to the fridge.

"Why? Ya have an argument?" she asked, Spongebob shrugged, "She said I was too gassy, should have known what seaweed noodle stew would do to my stomach." he rolled his eyes, causing her to laugh, and he just smiled, "You wanna snack? or a drink- which I see you already have one," he pointed to the glass.

"Sorry, I kinda- just, do ya think this was a bad idea?" she asked him, and he just sat down in the seat next to her, "What do you mean?" he asked, feeling another aggravating conversation coming on, first Edna, now her, couldn't he catch a break?

"Ya know what I mean, I mean, we're just gettin in tha way of yer new family, this is hard, not just fer him, but fer me too, maybe it would've been better if we hadn't even come, we were fine without ya then, and we're fine without ya now-" "That's fucking selfish, excuse my language, but, do you think that's fair?" he spat as he stood up, she flinched at his words, "Spon-" "No, don't _Spongebob_ me, Sandy, why do you think of only yourself? You think this is hard on you?"

"This is hard on me too, and everyone else in this house, except maybe Gary." he glanced at the aged snail who was sleeping on the floor, "You just, suddenly come out of nowhere, unexpected, and tell me, that you and I have a son, who is almost five, don't you think that's quite a long time to come tell someone they have kid together? Do you think that's fair to him? I would have been a great father, and I am going to be a great father for him, and you will not take that away from him." he shook his head as he walked to the sink to put the glass away.

Sandy followed him, "sponge-" he sighed, "I came out here to get away from one arguement about my son, to only walk into another, you and Edna may not know what it's like to not have a father, but, I do, of course, my dad was always there, but, he wasn't, he'd always go out, and drink, and when he was home, he would pass out on the couch, or go in the other room, the only time we ever talked was when we were at the kitchen table, but it was only a, _hey son, ok good, I gotta get goin, son_ talk, and that was before I got in that accident, it took that long for him to finally be a father." he shook his head, "but by that time, it was too late, two years later, I moved." he said, _(A/N: CHILDHOOD)._

Sandy sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make ya upset." he sighed, turning to her, "You're not taking him from me, I understand if you go back to Texas, but at least let him visit me, at least every summer, and we can take turns on the holidays, I get these next few holidays though, you owe us that much." he said with a smile.

Sandy smiled, "I think we could arrange that." she agreed, "I mean it, too, this year, I get him, Halloween, Thanksgiving, _Christmas_ , Easter, father's day, and of course, all summer." he said as he crossed his arms, "It's fair, since you had him the last, four and half years." he stuck out his lip, Sandy sighed, "Fine, fine." she said as she agreed to it.

"but who said I was goin back ta Texas? I was thinkin that life would be easier if I moved back, the domes still mine, fer another, fifteen years." she said, Spongebob smiled, liking that Idea much better, "but, instead of every summer, how bout every weekend?" "Half a summer then." he crossed his arms again.

"Fine, fine, half a summer-" "and every weekend." she rolled her eyes, "an every weekend" she said going into the other room, enough talking about this, she smiled when she heard him cheer to himself.

 **The End.. gah I just wanted to finish this man, and here it is, I had this in my folder for a while, this idea was way before 'Missing you' and 'Thanks for the coffee' but thought it'd be the PERFECT opportunity to post this, as a sequel, after sequel :P**


End file.
